


You Gave Me Hope

by agent_ontario



Series: The Total of My Fics [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Sad, i kinda wax poetic a little bit, set during the first episode of "Possession", solemn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_ontario/pseuds/agent_ontario
Summary: Wu's thoughts on Morro's return in Possession.*** Also posted on FFnet with the same title ***





	You Gave Me Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Something sombre for you all. Thought of this and had to write it. Set during "Winds of Change".
> 
> (I wrote this back in April of last year. . . Heh. This will be a year old on the 27th!)

When the doors to the tea shop forcefully swung open, he knew something was wrong.

When he saw Lloyd standing there, with a hard, grim smile on his face, he knew something was not right.

When he heard the Green Ninja speak in a voice not his own, he knew someone from his past had come back to haunt him.

The wise old sensei knew his first student had returned. . . Just in not the way he'd hoped.

He has grown, Wu thought as he and Morro battled for the staff. But I wish this was not so.

"Give me the staff!" Morro yelled at his former teacher.

Wu remembered when Morro was young, and was learning to use his Element of Wind and the way of the Ninja. He especially remembered when he told Morro he could be the Green Ninja. . .

. . . And he wasn't. Destiny had not chosen him.

I gave him hope, Wu thought. The chance to be someone great. . . But that hope was destroyed. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Wu and Lloyd. Possession was a hard season for them, no doubt. Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> For some reason I can't highlight things to format them, so. . . yeah. Wu's thoughts and Morro's one line of dialogue were supposed to be in italics.
> 
> God bless and have a good day!


End file.
